Aircraft have main landing gear to support the aircraft during takeoff and landing, and while the aircraft is sitting and taxiing on the ground. During flight, the landing gear are not needed for support, and can cause drag that can reduce the efficiency of the aircraft. For aircraft that travel long distances or require high fuel efficiency and maneuverability, the landing gear are retracted into the fuselage and/or the wings during flight to improve the aerodynamic characteristics of the aircraft. To reduce weight, cost and complexity, while the landing gear may be retracted during flight, some aircraft do not have a complete main landing gear door to fully cover the landing gear on the underside of the fuselage when the aircraft is in flight. The absence of a complete main landing gear door results in a cavity around the landing gear and an aerodynamic discontinuity that exposes the cavity to the airstream and creates noise and drag that are undesirable and can still reduce the efficiency of the aircraft.